Ring fixtures using a rotating horizontal mandrel and removable ring-supporting collet are known. Ring fixtures are used to support and rotate a ring for doing layouts (marking the surface of a ring for further work), engraving, drilling, channel cutting, stone-setting, and other tasks known to jewelers (hereafter “engraving”). Such ring fixtures generally use a cantilevered mandrel with a removable ring-supporting collet secured to the end of the mandrel, the mandrel typically being supported in a jewelers' vise or in a handheld base.
Ring engraving requires precision and steadiness, and is challenging and time-consuming. Existing ring fixtures often leave much to be desired in terms of vibration, convenience, repeatability, access to the ring, and control over the ring's rotation. Existing ring fixtures also generally require frequent stopping and starting to adjust the fixture as work progresses around the ring.